From the Inside
by Lily Grace
Summary: Monumental moments in Ginny Weasley’s life at the end of the war.
1. Chapter 1

**From the Inside**

_Monumental moments in Ginny Weasley's life at the end of the war._

"You didn't do the thing."

Ginny turned from the window from which she was gazing, and looked at Harry.

"Pardon?"

Harry motioned to the bed as he pulled his shirt on, "You didn't do the thing you do…when we started…or rather before we got too carried away – "

Ginny smiled at him as she walked over to him, tousling his hair.

"Yeah, I know I didn't do _the thing_, which by the way, is a contraceptive charm. And I noticed that you didn't question that decision at the moment…were you just really anxious to make love to me one last time?"

Harry gave a wan smile, "I'm thinking the latter."

She laughed, "I thought as much!" She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. She leaned back again, sinking into her desk chair. "I hope that wasn't our swan song."

Their eyes connected for a moment before he turned away.

"We have to face the facts, Gin."

"You are going to survive this." Ginny stated bluntly.

"Yeah, that's what we're all hoping, but there is a good chance I'm not! This might be the last time we ever see each other, and I wanted to remember every inch of you, and what it felt like to be inside you and all around you." Harry stood up, grabbing his sweatshirt.

"I understand that, I do, Harry. I just…I want us to have this chance again. I want to hear that you defeated Voldemort with my brother and Hermione, and I want to marry you and live together and have children, and by God have a lot of fun making them!"

Harry grabbed her and hugged her fiercely. "I swear to you, if I come away from this, we are getting a white picket fence and a hugely embarrassing wedding and we will have a dozen kids if you want them…"

He pulled away from her and slowly looked down at her belly. "And neither of us cast that charm, so we might be making that family already."

She took one of his hands in hers, placing just below her belly button, "If that's true, you better come back to me. I swear Harry, if you die, I will dig you up, bring you to life, and kill you again!"

As he could only with Ginny, Harry burst out laughing as he hugged her, while they both felt like crying.

&&&&&

The finale battle was that very night. Ginny and Luna were huddled together at the Burrow, and neither one of them could stand doing nothing. They apparated outside Hogwarts, where the dueling wands were tearing apart the school from the inside. They ran along the tree line, trying to stay out of sight.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" A voice came from the shadows as they had reached the castle.

Luna and Ginny both froze briefly, before they started to laugh. "Shoot? What are we, in a muggle movie?"

The figure in the shadows sighed as he stepped forward. It was Draco.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked harshly.

"Helping the cause, obviously." Luna snapped at him, her wand drawn.

"It's too dangerous here for you."

Ginny looked at him angrily, "Oh, and why should we be listening to a Death Eater?"

Draco was unable to meet her eyes, "Look, Professor Snape has me keeping watch. We're trying to filter out as many innocent bystanders as possible."

Ginny and Luna gave each other a look, before quickly walking to the castle.

"My entire family and all my closest friends save for Luna are in there fighting – there is no way I'm no helping!" Ginny exclaimed, as they walked past him.

Draco blocked them by tightly grabbing Ginny's arm, "What does your lover-boy Potter think about your fighting?"

Ginny glared at him, "He wants me to be safe but he knows he can't stop me if I want to do this." His grip on her arm tightened as he pulled her closer to him. Ginny felt uncomfortable as goose bumps formed on her next and cheek, where she could feel his strong, slow breaths. His eyes played on her face and hair then wandered down, before Luna quickly brought her wand up to his chin, lifting his face so he was looking straight at her.

"Take you mitts off my best friend." She stated in a strong, clear voice.

Severus Snape came rushing by them at that point. He glanced at them, scowling, "Draco, stop flirting, I need your help as I've lost track of your father."

Draco risked a glance towards Snape and grimaced, though he did not release his hold on Ginny's arm.

"Draco how is your wife, Pansy?" Ginny asked icily.

He quickly dropped her arm, his face becoming a mask. "She's fucking my father," he took a step back, "I'm not going to be able to protect you from what you're getting yourselves into."

"We don't need your protection, Malfoy." Luna said.

He walked up to Snape and the open door to the school before turning to them one last time, as he bitterly stated, "Fine, have a nice death."

&&&&&

Time seemed to lose itself in battle. Ginny and Luna had arrived at the school sometime around 1 pm, but the somewhere in between running for your life, grieving over the dead you found on the way, and throwing spells and jinxes at anyone cowardly enough to wear a mask, Ginny had no idea what time it was, how long she had been there. The sky was overtaken with smoke and clouds and mingling colors of curses ravaging their victims' bodies. She wondered if she would ever remember what blue sky or a clear night looked like. She had seen a moment of Harry an hour or so ago, or maybe more. His face had been full of alarm, for a split second, before a grateful smile came to him. Somehow they knew, that even if these were their last moments, they would be in this together.

She hadn't seen Ron, Hermione, or any of her family yet. She had even somehow became separated from Luna. McGonagall and Sinistra had both come across her, and after dodging two badly aimed curses, told her about some rooms in the dungeon that hadn't been breached. Almost blindly, she ran down the floors as her life depended on it.

She nearly ran into Luna, who came running out of a storeroom in the dungeons.

"Oh, Ginny! I – I – I can't…she's, I just – !" Luna's words came stumbling out incoherently.

Ginny grabbed her friend's shoulders and tried to steady her. "Luna, what is it?"

Luna took a very deep breath, "Cho Chang is dead." She slowly pointed through the open door from which she had emerged.

"Are you positive?"

Luna nodded, going straight from sobbing to the hiccups. "I heard her screaming and ran down the corridor, just in time to see Lucius Malfoy running away, and she was just lying there…it was like Cedric Diggory all over again – just a waste!"

Ginny gave Luna a quick hug. "I know it hurts, Luna, but we have to keep going. We need to put Cho's body somewhere safe and let stronger witches and wizards than us go after Lucius."

They hurried into the room to find Cho slumped up against a table, her eyes were open, glassy, and had already rolled upwards. She was, as Luna feared, dead. Ginny spoke to Luna hurriedly.

"Go find a teacher." Luna nodded before she tore out of the room. Ginny quietly squeezed Cho's hand as she gently closed the girl's empty eyes.

"How, touching, Ginevra." A cold voice came from behind her.

Ginny whipped around, wand at the ready, to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, as he sent her wand flying from her hand.

Lucius expected women to tremble before him. He had to give it to the youngest Weasley, she had gumption.

"You've disarmed me, are you planning on doing to me what you did to Cho? She was a young, innocent girl, and you are a spineless coward." Ginny bit out.

He gave a tight smile. "I have to say, Ginevra, most people would be praying for their life right now."

She looked straight into his eyes. "Well you see, I'm not very religious."

He quickly grabbed her by the hair, "When this is over, you will wish you were and that God was watching over you." His anger resonated through the air.

She bit back the pain from his grip, "Could you be a little more clichéd?"

He had the nerve to laugh at what she said. "I can see why my son is so obsessed with you." He brought his hand up to her face, and for a moment Ginny feared what wandless spells he knew, but instead, he just touched her lips with his index finger, and slowly dragged it down her chin and stopping at the neckline of her shirt. He hooked his finger on her shirt, which made her shiver, before he pulled his hand away.

"You are a sadistic bastard." She spat at him.

He gave her another tight smile, "Now, Ginevra, it doesn't do any good to call me names. I have worked very hard to cultivate this image, and consider such words to be compliments. Therefore – "

He suddenly threw her against a wall, her head knocking hard against the stone, making her vision discombobulated so she never saw him get close to her. She heard rustling, and looked up, just in time for him silently cast a charm on her, which prohibited her from moving. He leaned over her, grabbing her jeans by the waist.

"Thank you for that compliment," He leaned his face to mere inches from her own. A cold smile spread across his face as his eyes pierces hers, "and by the way – this is really going to hurt."

&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Inside Ch 2**

Luna ran. Luna ran as she ran out of breath. She hoped she wasn't getting lost in the dungeons. She turned a corner and froze in terror. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the room with Voldemort and Bellatrix. Ron and Hermione were dueling Bellatrix while Harry was fighting with Voldemort. It was like finding yourself in the middle of the biggest battle in a war. She felt herself being yanked backward.

"Luna, waderyer doing 'ere?" Hagrid gently let go of her sweater.

She took in the sight of the gentle giant in front of her. "It's Ginny and Cho. Cho was killed by Lucius Malfoy and Ginny sent me to find a teacher to help."

Professor Flitwick seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Let's go then!" He squeaked.

"Where are you going?" A voice demanded from across the room.

Hagrid looked at Draco disdainfully, "No where that we want to be with yeh!"

Draco stalked up to them, "I heard a mention of my father as well as Ginny's name. Ergo, I accompany you."

"Whatever, let's get going!" Luna cried out as she ran back the way she came.

Draco and Luna reached the hallway faster, and both stopped short as they entered the doorway. They stood in shock as they witness what Lucius was doing to Ginny. Draco seemed to freeze up next to her, and Luna had no idea how to handle the situation, so she brought up her wand, and shouted the first jinx that came to her mind: a blasting curse.

With a shout, Lucius was ripped away from Ginny and went flying into the desk. It collapsed under his weight, leaving him very disoriented.

Ginny lay against the wall, still frozen up from the curse, her clothing ripped and hanging from her. Her head jerked up to see Draco and Luna standing there, as well as Hagrid and Flitwick running into the room. Her eyes started to tear.

Luna ran over to her side, "Finite." she whispered pointing her wand at her friend. Ginny fell to the ground, crawling into the fetal position. Luna crouched down by her, reaching out as though to touch her, before glancing around and realizing she probably shouldn't.

Flitwick quickly ran to the broken table, "Incarcerous!" he called as he pointed his wand at Lucius, who suddenly became bound by invisible ropes. Draco stared at Ginny before deciding to walk over to Cho's body, which had fallen to the ground when the table had broken. Flitwick hurried over to Ginny and Luna, "what happened in here?"

Luna looked up at him sadly, unable to find the words do describe what she and Draco had seen. Without warning, Hagrid grabbed Lucius, raising him in the air.

"You bastard! How could – you are – just – DISGUSTING!" Hagrid slammed him back onto the broken table. "I'm gonna kill yeh!"

"Please, Hagrid! He needs to stand trial for his crimes!" Flitwick called out to the giant. Hagrid quickly let go, looking angry as could be.

Lucius turned his head so he was looking straight at Draco, who, face unreadable, looked right back at him.

"Take what you want," he stated quietly towards his son.

Within a few seconds, Flitwick has conjured two blankets. Luna helped Ginny stand up and wrap herself in one of them, while Hagrid wrapped Cho in the other and carried her in his arms. Flitwick and Draco both forced Lucius to his feet and out the door as the rest followed. As they made their way slowly up the stairs and hallways, a loud boom sounded and the entire castle shook.

"The hell?" Luna questioned softly. They made it out of the dungeons and found themselves in the remnants of a battle. Witches and wizards, dead and living, were scattered everywhere. The MLES (Magical Law Enforcement Squad) was bustling around binding all the Death Eaters they could find, and Healers ambled around helping the injured.

Headmistress McGonagall spotted them from across the Great Hall and approached them.

"It's over!" She said excitedly. "Potter defeated Voldemort!"

"And Harry?" Hagrid asked

She smiled, "Alive." It quickly turned to a frown when she noticed how the group looked. "I see you've captured Lucius Malfoy, we should turn him over to the Aurors. I think that – ah yes, Remus, Nymphadora!"

Remus and Tonks came trotting up the them, quickly taking custody of Lucius, "I'm glad you were caught, Malfoy," Remus said to him, "cause I want to see someone on trial!"

McGonagall reached out to Cho, "The girl is gone, isn't she?" Hagrid nodded solemnly. She smiled sadly at all of them, before stopping at Ginny, "were you hurt, dear?"

"Is my daughter injured?" Molly and Ron Weasley, as well as Harry and Hermione came running over.

Ginny looked at them all as though she was going to breakdown. Luna suspected it was all too much for her. She looked at her mom, "I – I got thrown against a wall. My head hurts, is all."

Tonks nodded, "She probably has a mild concussion. We should take her to St. Mungo's – "

"That is not all that happened." Draco's angry, cold voice cut through the noise in the room. Ginny refused to look at him.

"What happened, darling?" Molly asked, reaching her hands out to her. Ginny flinched and shied away. Her mother's brow furrowed when she did this. "Ginny?" She asked more sternly.

Draco walk up to Ginny, stood right in front of her. "Tell them! Tell them what he did to you!" Ginny's face tightened.

"Draco, maybe this should be done in private." Luna interjected quietly.

Draco didn't even look at her. "If my father is going on trial, everyone is going to find out anyway. Ginny, tell them what he did. Tell them about what Luna and I saw when we came into the room to help you and Cho!" He grabbed Ginny, who looked at him in utter horror. She saw anger…she saw rage…she saw red…she saw Lucius. She saw him looming over her, malicious intent on his face.

"Let go of her!" Luna screamed at him.

Draco quickly realized how Ginny was reacting and let go. His anger still coursed through him, and he didn't know how to get it out.

"Tell them." He tried his hardest to keep his voice quiet.

Tears started to form in Ginny's eyes.

He took two slow deep breaths, all eyes on him and Ginny. He turned slowly, looking at her mother.

"He raped her, Mrs. Weasley." Molly Weasley's eyes got wide as she heard these words. "My father, the great and powerful Lucius Malfoy raped your beautiful, innocent daughter." An extreme silence hung in the air, then punctuated by Ginny's sobs as she finally let herself breakdown. Ron lunged at Lucius, kneeing him in the gut and punching him hard in the face. He lay on the ground, hurt and bleeding, looking at everyone looking at him.

At that moment, Lucius didn't know exactly who in that room wanted to kill him more.


End file.
